


Turnabout is fair play

by FoxsoulCourt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Good-natured Teasing, M/M, Neil discovered rhythm and blues on radio stations while on the run, Neil learns how to use his and Andrew's phones, Neil perused them when he was sleeping on his couch, Phone ringtones, Say with music what you can't yet say with words, Wymack has a great collection of albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxsoulCourt/pseuds/FoxsoulCourt
Summary: It’s been just over a year since Andrew played a musical joke on Neil by changing his ringtone to that runaway song. Over the summer Neil had time to play around with his phone to see how this works. Now it’s Andrew turn to get a new ringtone.





	Turnabout is fair play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzballsheltiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/gifts).



> Wrote this piece at the beginning of the year before I knew what all was involved in doing this thing Neil does. Turns out it's a little more complicated than I realised, but quite possible, even for Neil "phones are a barely necessary evil" Josten. Posting this here + on pillowfort completes a 2018 goal just in time (well, for the PNW US).

After Neil’s second year at PSU starts, he gets an idea.

One night after Andrew goes to sleep, he grabs Andrew’s phone and silently heads to the living room. Settling into one of the bean bag chairs he unlocks the phone, downloads an app and a song, makes a change and fifteen minutes later walks back into their room. When Kevin turns over, Neil momentarily freezes. Looking up to Andrew’s bunk he notices no movement, so he slips the phone back into place exactly as he found it and slides back into bed. Sleep comes easily that night.

The next morning after using the bathroom they drink their coffee while getting dressed. Neil grabs his backpack, Andrew his messenger bag, and then then they are out the door and off to their morning classes. “See you at lunch?” Neil asks. Andrew nods and heads off to his Law and Morality class.

When Neil’s Linear Algebra and Applications prof finishes his lecture, he packs up his notebook, pencil and favourite eraser and heads towards the cafeteria. When he gets close, he looks down the corridor and sees Andrew about an Exy court’s distance away. Stepping back around a corner Neil does something unusual: he calls Andrew and then keeps walking towards him.

Finishing off a cigarette, at first Andrew doesn’t notice the ringtone; he doesn’t even think it’s his phone ringing. But he can feel the phone vibrating in his pocket, so he pulls it out and just stares at it. Neil is close enough now; he sees Andrew’s expression subtly shift from confusion to curiosity to something between alarm and he’s not sure what else, exactly.

After listening to the clip of the sultry-voiced Queen of Soul singing one of her early hits, Andrew looks around while he answers his phone with a wry, “Real funny Josten.” Neil stays a few yards away, still not sure how Andrew will react, and replies, “I thought it was time to update your ringtone.” Andrew hears Neil’s voice both across the courtyard and through the phone. He looks up, noticing Neil carefully watching him.

A year ago, hell, even a few months ago, he would have either shut Neil out or sarcastically lashed out in anger. But now? Now, a smile begins to curve his lips upward and he looks over at Neil, nodding his head ever so slightly. As they meet up and walk into the cafeteria together, Neil looks sideways asking, “Well?” Andrew keeps his gaze forward while he says, “Study break. Our room.” Neil smiles a little to himself just as Nicky walks up to join them for lunch. Nothing more is said.

The next Tuesday Andrew plays the ringtone for Bee. She nods her head to the music, smiling widely. “Neil has wonderful taste in music, Andrew, as well as a better sense of humour than I would have imagined.” Andrew closes his phone and the right side of his mouth pulls up the smallest bit. Yes, his junkie does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen from 00:47 - 1:02 you'll hear what Andrew did when his phone rang. [I Never Loved A Man (The Way I Love You)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOu2vVeRXO_s&t=NDNiM2E1MzBlMWUzODU5NWM2MzFlMTMwZDRmYTE5NTU1NmY1OGJjMyxZZ3MwWEMzZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AhyV27LgSWIHjhH31fjIcpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffoxsoulcourt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169677023162%2Fneils-turn-to-update-a-ringtone&m=1)
> 
> I've written a lot of different types of works, but --eek!-- this is my first fic ever. I intended to do several more of these this year, picked out some songs for other Foxes, and mulled possible story lines. Then life intervened, so moving this onto to my list for 2019. If you find spelling or grammar errors, please let me know. If you liked what you read, please kudo + comment away!


End file.
